bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Koichi Haimawari
|romaji= Haimawari Kōichi |alias= ; The Hauler; マン|Shinsetsu Man|literal meaning "Kind-Man"}} (formerly) |birthday= February 22 |age= 19 |gender= Male |hair= Brown |eye= Brown |height= 172 cm (5'8") |weight= |quirk= Slide and Glide |status= Alive |family= Shoko Haimawari (Mother) |occupation= Vigilante |affiliation= Naruhata Vigilantes |debut= Chapter 0 (Illegals) |image gallery= Yes }} |Haimawari Kōichi}}, also known as , previously Nice Guy, is a vigilante hero. He is the main protagonist of Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Appearance Koichi is a skinny young man with short brown hair and either blue or brown eyes. His costume consists of his normal clothes in conjunction with an All Might-haired hooded jacket, a black mask covering his face, red sunglasses, and bike protective gear. Personality Koichi has an easy-going, mild-mannered personality. He is very generous and does not seem to expect anything from other people in return. He is somewhat unaware of social clues, accidentally gaining a reputation of "creepy guy", both among his peers at university, and as The Crawler. He also often accidentally insults people when trying to compliment them. He can be very awkward. As long as he is in some form of disguise or in a more or less deserted area, he sees no problem in using his Quirk in public even though he is not a Pro Hero. He uses his Quirk to do good deeds for the public, such as picking up trash, returning lost items, giving directions, helping people get onto trains, being a cameraman, and recycling. He has a very heroic nature and cannot ignore people that need help. He tends to be a rather calm person, sometimes accidentally making light of dangerous situations after they have passed. He is reasonable and is willing to have a dialog with thugs and petty criminals, as seen with his interactions with the Three Sturm und Drang Brothers. At the same time, he is quick to help when there is a real need for his abilities against Villains, showing that he can be attentive as well as calm. He dreams of being able to become a recognized hero and is shown to enjoy the vigilante work that he does. He is very willing to do the less glamorous jobs, such as cleaning up trash and does not seem to think that these are negative aspects of being a hero or vigilante. He refuses to give up doing it just because it seems uncool because he claims that "that's not the sort of person I am", showing that he does not seem to want to be a Hero for fame or money, but out of a genuine desire to help society and other people. Abilities Quirk : Koichi's Quirk seemingly allows him to slide over plain surfaces, but to do that he needs to touch the ground in at least three places. Koichi has also displayed the ability to slide up vertical surfaces. He can move in any direction, including backwards. It was discovered he doesn't need to touch the ground in order to propel himself and is capable of limited flight. He discovers that the sliding effect comes from a kind of repelling force, and that he can also reverse it and stick to surfaces such as walls. When trying to stop a bunch of villains, he accidentally repulsed their rocket arm. It is also shown that he is capable of repulsing items on his palm and he was able to shot out a beam of air which push him backwards albeit while hitting a can of soda. Enhanced Speed: Slide and Glide grants Koichi enhanced speed, allowing him to move as fast as a bike. He is able to go faster but at risk of losing control and hurting himself because he can't stop. Training his Quirk eventually lets him go fast enough to easily overtake a wildly speeding bus. Maneuverability: After being given advice from Tensei Iida, Koichi gained very high maneuverability by learning to use an opposing acceleration as a brake. He now possesses the abilities to move and perform tight turns at high speeds as well as brake. Super Moves * : While bowing, Koichi slides backwards. It is first used to avoid Soga Kugizaki's kick. *'High Speed Double Leg Trip':While chasing someone, he overtakes him and trips him. *'Wall Cling': Activating it by accident at first, Koichi is able to turn the repulsion force emitted from his limbs into an adhesive force; allowing him to stick to walls. *'Scrappy Thrust Style': By concentrating on one limb Koichi can fire a repulsion beam out of that limb. He is able to fire consecutive light repulsion beams. **'The Crawler's SGB (Shooty-Go-Blam)': By concentrating his shot he fires a more powerful charged repulsion blast. Battles & Events *Koichi Haimawari & Soga Kugizaki vs Stendhal: Interrupted Trivia *In Koichi's given name, it contains ko (航) (lit. navigate, sail, cruise, fly) and ichi (一) (lit. one). His surname, Haimawari, means Hai (灰) (lit. ashes, puckery juice, cremate) and mawari (廻) (lit. round, revolve, go around, circumference). *His second pseudonym "The Crawler" may be a reference to how is often called a wall-crawler. Koichi is even seen doing a similar pose to Spider-Man time and time again. *In the initial cover art, Koichi can be seen wearing mismatched sneakers; one sneaker being a Nike Air Force 1 High Top in blue. *Koichi's favorite food is curry. References Site Navigation pl:Koichi Haimawari Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vigilantes Category:Haimawari Family Category:Illegals Characters Category:Emitters